


Never again...

by Madstone015



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Junksenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstone015/pseuds/Madstone015
Summary: Soulmates AU for Junksenweek. Yay! Holy crap I can't believe I'm actually posting something. X.x I promise it ends happy.





	Never again...

Emily couldn't analyze if Aubrey liked her or not. The blonde had supported her writing, in turn, she supported Aubrey emotionally with her father. They usually sat beside each other. She put herself between the fire and Aubrey... Aubrey put herself between her and Amy. At the end of the USO tour however Aubrey disappeared without a trace. No response in the Bellas chat, no response to direct texts or calls. A little dumbfounded, she called Chloe. The redhead may have been in New York, but she knew everything there was to know about the Bellas. After a few minutes she received a text with an address and "If you find her tell her we all miss her!"  
  
She shook her hands slightly to stop them from trembling on the steering wheel after she parked in front of Aubrey's Atlanta home. Emily grabbed the canvas book she wanted to show Aubrey and went to the door. She let out a slow breathe, she understood why she was nervous, but… _it’s Aubrey. Very smart, gorgeous, independent, soulful, encouraging, sexy Aubrey. Oh My Stars, what am I doing here?!_ She felt the weight of the book in her hand bringing her back to reality. She hesitated before knocking on the door, finally closing her eyes she scrunched her nose and rapt her knuckles on the wood surface.  
  
She heard “Just a sec!” the rustle of keys and locks tumbling open. The blonde froze for a moment then smiled at Emily who looked tired and terrified. “Emily!” Aubrey’s neutral expression and tone must have startled Emily, slightly amused she watched Emily turn into a fumbling mess.  
  
Emily cleared her throat searching for words suddenly,, “Uh… Hi….I umm… I know you probably don’t want to see me, but… I-" She realized her normal confidence was nowhere to be found, making her even more nervous.  
  
The older woman tilted her head, "Hey, hey, hey. Why would you think that?" Bree’s expression tuned calm and curious as she leaned against the doorway. She hadn’t meant to but the casual posture and sliding her thumbs into her jeans pockets made her look downright sexy.  
  
Emily's nervousness doubled. She gulped and continued, “We were close during USO… then you… kinda, just disappeared. I thought maybe I did something wrong…”  
  
Aubrey stepped back and gestured Emily into her home, “Come on in.” She smiled, maybe a little calmer than Em had ever seen before, and pulled the brunette into loving hug. She whispered in Emily’s ear, “You’ve never done anything wrong, Emily.” Smiling as she saw a chill ripple down Emily’s figure, “Here, take a seat. Let me get you some tea.”  
  
Deep brown eyes looked around in innocent wonder, smiling at all the Bella photographs in a massive “memories” frame. The homes decor was so uniquely Aubrey. Clean, crisp, whites, soft greys, with color accents here and there. She sat at the kitchen island, setting the book to the side. She nodded appreciatively when handed the cup of tea. Her eyes watched the gorgeous woman in front of her and was a little transfixed.

“How has school been? How are the new Bellas doing this year? Hows Tupac?” Aubrey asked. She had never seen Emily so nervous, especially talking to her. Even being held hostage by an international criminal Emily hadn’t been this nervous.

The brunette nodded, “All good, Tupac got out the other day but he was on my bed in a food coma. I aced my midterms and you’ll be proud to hear we are well on our way to ICCA’s again.” A little more confidence flowed through her veins, but she was still a tightly wound ball of nerves.

Watching the brunette sip her tea she smiled, “Tupac is cute.” She mused. “Congratulations on midterms, I know your coursework is no easy feat.” She reached out rubbing Emily’s forearm encouragingly. “You girls deserve the championship. Just remember you’re songs never need to be as complicated as Beca made them your freshman year.” She smiled when Emily nodded. She took a sip of her own tea and then began fidgeting with the cup, “I intended to call you back today. I just got back in the country this morning. I was hoping I could invite you over or see if I could visit. I took a small trip hoping to process some things.” Aubrey was the one looking a little more nervous now.  

The taller of the two set down her tea and tilted her head at the blonde, “Oh? I don’t want to push if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’ll always be here for you.” The younger woman said as she studied Aubrey’s classic features.

The blonde smiled, “I appreciate that.” She looked down at Emily’s hands. What was she nervous for? _Right talking to a woman I’ve had a crush on before I even met her, that’d do it, you idiot. Just start ask the question, Posen._ “Emily… When we first met your freshman year, what did you feel?”

Emily’s eyebrows went up curiously. “Overwhelmed… like we’d met before.” She gulped, “Did you feel something too?”

Blonde hair bounced slightly as Aubrey nodded and looked up at Emily, “I couldn’t shake that feeling. I chalked it up to nerves and being upset over the Bellas being disgraced at the time.” She watched Emily nod in understanding and added, “I think it hit me again, harder, when we were doing the USO tour.”

“I definitely felt that…” Emily nodded reassuringly, “It just made me more comfortable with you, like I was meant to be there to for moral support. As you had for me… Thank you for doing that.”

With a brilliant smile Aubrey said, “I thank you for that and you’re welcome.” She tilted her head, she watch her fingers tap the cup, “So, as I said, I took a small vacation after the USO, sorting some things out. It revolved around our friendship as well as trying to figure out what I wanted to do for a career.” She watched Emily blush and give a small smile. It was endearing, she missed the bottle of sunshine and enthusiasm to bring situations down a notch and ease into it.

Emily shifted a little, “You went on vacation to think about our friendship? And your career choices? Wow. That must’ve been some serious thinking.” She looked up at Aubrey curiously. Her heart was in her throat, her pulse thudding rapidly in her chest. She didn’t know why she was still so nervous, they were sitting here having a casual conversation for the first time in months. “Can I ask you to elaborate a little?”

Aubrey watched her a moment, “I just think we have a deeper connection than either of us let on and maybe it scares us both a little? Like it’s a little overwhelming sometimes?”

Blowing out a breathe she didn’t realize she held, Emily nodded, “I agree, it’s a constant pull though. Like others tried to flirt but there’s just, nothing there for them.” She gave herself a grin remembering a cute girl who’d hit on her but she shut down immediately. She paused, “Remember when we agreed, that it felt like we met before?” She looked up into Aubrey’s eyes and sucked in a sharp breathe under Aubrey’s intensity. “Hmm… instead of trying to explain it… Can I show you something?”

“Of course, anything.” Aubrey said. She hadn’t intended to look so serious or intense. There was just something about Emily that captured her, she gave her, her undivided attention.

She took well worn, canvas book from the counter and handed it to Aubrey. “Would you mind? Just flip through this. I don’t know or understand but I feel I need to show you.” She shifted again a little too eager to see what Aubrey’s thoughts were. The book contained nightmares, daydreams, off things she couldn’t place, deja vu, maybe? Little moments here and there, that nagged her till she started writing them down.

Without hesitation Aubrey started reading. She could hear the soft click of the teacup leaving the table and could hear Emily’s clothes shift as Emily leaned back over to set the cup back down with another light click. She shifted slightly, she’d never been this hyper aware of someone in front of her before. The book pages were filled, the top left always had the date and time on every page then a description of what happened. Aubrey visibly retracted when the event was displeasing and smiled when it was calm or happy. She heard Emily clear her throat a little.

“It… feels like a timeline? Like we’ve somehow always been close to meeting… or met briefly before something pulls us apart.” Emily was trying not to tremble as she held her cup like it would keep her grounded.

Aubrey studied the brunette a moment, “I’ll be right back.” she gave Emily’s arm a gentle squeeze and realized how nervous the woman was. She headed down the hall.

The younger girl got a chill when she finally let go of the breath she was holding. Hearing the door down the hall open then close, she looked up and let her eyes rake over the blonde's body.

Aubrey had the tiniest smirk on her lips noticing Emily’s rapt attention to her movements. To say she didn’t add a bit of a sway to her hips would be a lie. She sat down beside Emily, “Ok pick a page, then read what you’ve got.”

Emily curiously peaked went for the middle of the book and opened it, “February 20th 1942 noon.” She looked at the black book Aubrey held, but looked back at her own, licked her lips, her voice was shaken, “Retreating through the rubble, I saw her blonde hair and green eyes, I willed myself to move, to get out of the firefight but, I couldn’t leave her. Instead, I stopped to pull chunks of cement and steel beams off her body from the collapsed building. She looked up at me trying to say something but there were no audible words. I took her hand, desperate to give her some semblance of comfort even under gunfire and pain. I leaned my head down and kissed her lips. A bullet ricochet off my helmet causing me to cover her body. I couldn’t leave her like this. I could hear the enemy troops walking through the rubble, killing anyone still alive. I kissed her again and told her I loved her. It went black after that.”

Watching Emily tear up was hard, she knew the younger woman could see the dream vividly and the emotions were very real. She remembered the one night they all passed out in the same room together, she curled up with Emily, who started to have a bad dream. The moment their bodies came in contact, however, Emily settled completely and laid peacefully against her. She remembers not dreaming at all that night just a peaceful soundtrack of the ocean waves outside their hotel room. Aubrey rubbed the small of the brunettes back lightly before turning her attention to her own book. She held the book mostly closed, thumbing through only a few pages before opening where she wanted and setting it on the table. The artwork on the page depicted exactly what Emily had just read. Nearly comic book style, had it been in perfect boxes, but it was little sketches over the page.

“I didn’t… know you drew? Wait...” Dark eyes moved over the page taking in the drawing. She was stunned to see the portrayal of the scene from the other perspective. Darkness, to an almost perfect drawing of Emily’s features while moving a rock, their kiss, the enemy troops blocking the sun as the woman tried to cover her body. Emily looked between the book and Aubrey’s shaken expression. “How…”

Aubrey shook her head, “I don’t know… but I had a feeling. Like you said… like we knew each other. Maybe we always have.” She studied Emily’s intensity and carefully reached over, caressing her shoulder. “That was just one… should we see if others line up?” She watched Emily barely nod and both looked back at their books.

Emily gulped, fingers tremble as she slid her finger under a group of papers and turned to the page. “April 4th 1915 afternoon.” She cleared her throat. “Our 20th load of nitre, my 9th hour of work. There’s a new woman on the crew beside ours. I’ve heard the rumors, pretty, polished, not cut for hard labor, then again, were most of them? I peek around the rock wall to get a glimpse… It’s her. She swings a pickaxe at the limestone cave they are working, chasing a pocket of minerals that runs deep. She turns and catches me staring. I give her a small wave and she recognizes me. The foreman in the area shouts for us to get back to work. We spend a few nights after shift at an underground bar. I walked home that night, I can hear tires screeched and nothing but pain before it all goes black.” Emily closes her eyes, she knows these are just dreams, “There is no way they are real or if this is even possible… right?” She looks at Aubrey who looks uncertain.

Aubrey contemplates the question while flipping through her book, “I don’t know Emily. We both have extremely vivid dreams to be able to write or draw something so detailed. Let me see…” She found the page and laid the book flat again. “Here.” Once again, it was the perfect depiction of a tiny head peeking from behind a large rock face. The brunette with a glass of beer to her lips.  There are words not in Aubrey’s normal handwriting, the script was harsh and slanted, pain-ridden. _I show up to the mine the next day and go to the bar we started frequenting. She’s not there, will I ever see her again?_ Aubrey’s fingers traced the embossed words at the bottom of the page. Her calm demeanor falters as she clears her throat, this time, trying to regain neutrality.

Emily turns in her chair and wraps Aubrey in a hug. She can feel the blonde melt into the embrace and places a tender kiss on Aubrey’s temple. She knows she’s being a little more intimate than friendly, but how can she not be? They shared dreams, good, bad, indifferent. She knew none of them ended with them together, history was cruel that way. She tucked Aubrey’s head under her chin and ran her fingers through the older woman's golden hair. She could feel Aubrey break down crying, holding on tighter, her own tears started to roll down her cheeks. “We are in a world right now that will allow us to be together. If you want to try.”

“What if the world wants to rip us apart again… what if we’re just destined to have a few moments together before the world comes crashing down?” Aubrey knew her words weren’t true. They’d already spent more time together then all of the contents of the books combined.

Emily stood up scooping Aubrey into her arms and walked to a plus single seat couch, keeping Aubrey in her lap. She closed her eyes when the blonde nuzzled into her neck trying to hide. “Hey you… there’s no hiding from this.” She grinned as Aubrey turned to putty in her hands when her fingers gripped blonde locks once more. This time though she pulled Aubrey’s head back, who willingly followed the demand and brought their lips a whisper apart from each other.

The blonde couldn’t take the distance anymore as leaned in pressing her lips to Emily’s, her fingertips caressing either side of the brunette's jaw. Aubrey's eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss moving her hands back to thread her fingers into the brunettes long wavy hair while tears rolled down her cheeks. They kissed until they were breathless.

Em took a few deep breaths, “I’ve missed you for too many lifetimes.”

“Never again...” Aubrey murmured before kissing her passionately.


End file.
